Sorry, Blame It On Me
by GSRLOVES
Summary: Grissom apologizing? For what? Minor Forget Me Not spoilers


**This story's name comes from the song Sorry, Blame it On Me by Akon. Great song. Rated the way it is for mature content.  
Enjoy:**

She was tired, alone, sad. She just wanted her husband home. Gone for so long, she was missing him a lot tonight. When the phone rang, she didn't even look at the called ID.

"Sidle."

"Sara, I'm sorry."

"Gil?"  
"Sara, I am soooooo sorry."

"For, for what?"

"Leaving you alone. Being away all the time. Not being able to come home when I say I can."

"Gil, I..."

"No, let me finish. Im sorry for all of the times i could have said I love you but I didn't or I couldn't because I was stupid and didn't take that moment. Im sorry for leaving you with Hank. I know he can be a major pain in the ass when I'm not home. Sara, most of all, I'm soooooo sorry for not being there to love you the way you deserve to be loved. I know i haven't been the best husband ever but with our distance, I sure as hell am trying."

"Gi, Gil stop."  
"No, I wanna finish Sara. Honey, I'm sorry for leaving you home alone. I wish we could go back to, to the times when no one knew about us because those were the best days of my life. But ever since then, they've gotten better. Sara, I'm sorry for when you first came here, if it were you first or second year here, that I disrespected you with that meat and everything and making you clean it up when I forgot that you were a vegetarian. I'm sorry for everything I've done wrong, making you think that I wanted you to get over me when I did after Warrick's death. I've been in touch with Nick a lot lately. He, he told me that you're taking sleeping meds. Sara, I am proud you're my wife. I know we have some problems but Sara I wanna apologize. I've been gone for too long, I left you with Hank, I'm forgetful, I can be disrespectful. I've caused you pain, blame me for all the pain you've felt since we've been together. Finally, Sara, my one and only love, I love you, and I'm sorry for everything."  
She had tears in her eyes, some silently rolling down her cheeks, with a lump in her throat, she replied, "I love you too. Gil, I wanna see you again, soon."  
"And you will. Very soon. By the end of the month, I will be home. Very soon Sara."

"Please make it home soon. I really do miss you Gil."  
"I will, Sara, I promise this time I will. I won't let you down ever again."  
"Okay."  
There was a sense of sadness in her voice.  
"Sara, what's wrong?"  
"I miss you a lot."  
"Turn on your laptop."  
She grabbed her laptop out of the bedroom and sat in the living room with him on Skype.

"Are you sure you're alright Sara?"  
"No. Gil, I lied to the team a few weeks ago. That night when you were supposed to come home."  
"For your birthday. What about it."  
"Gil, if I tell you please don't get mad."  
"Sara, what the hell did you do," he said with concern in his voice being obvious.

Tears swell into her eyes as she looked at him.  
"Gil, I told them we weren't together any more."  
"Wh-What?"  
"Gil I did it so they wouldn't call you!"  
"Sara what did you do!"  
"I, I kissed another man. He, he had the deep blue eyes like yours and I got lost in them. I thought he was you for a minute but when," she was crying now, "when he kissed me, I didn't taste your mouth. I was lonely."  
"Sara."  
"That's, not the worst part."  
"Did you sleep with him?"  
That really broke her.

"You did, didn't you?"  
"No! Gil, I was drunk and I don't know how but I think he had gotten into my sleeping pills and slipped one into my wine and. He, he."  
"He raped you?"  
All she could manage was a slight nod and as she totally broke down someone knocked on the door.  
"I'll be right back."  
She stood and went to the door.  
"Who is it?"  
"Sara, Sar its Nick. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine Nick."  
"Are you crying?"  
Her voice quickly went back to normal as she said, "No, I'm not crying. I'm fine Nick, go home or to work or where ever your supposed to be."  
"If your sure…"  
"Go!"  
Alright.  
She heard his car pull away and she broke down again. She walked quickly back over to the lap top and looked at her husband.  
"Who was…"  
"Nick. Idiot stops by, out of his way too, on his way to work to check on me. They don't know the guy raped me. I didn't tell them. We met at some bar, I got drunk the first time I met him."  
"Where is he?"  
"Six feet under."  
"What?"  
"He was murdered. A dick that I knew from this girl who died a while back at Franks, he was her ex-boyfriend and he hates me. He framed me, tried to. Told my mom I killed the guy. She almost died, again."  
"What?"  
"I moved her here, you know that, and she got her hands on some alcohol. I talked to her. Basderic, the guy who tried to frame me, also tried to kill me. Thanks to Nick he didn't. I tried to kill him, but the bastard took my firing pin."  
"Back up gun?"  
"Yeah…"  
"May I ask you something?"  
"What?"  
"Sara, did he wear a…"  
"Condom? Yes, he was nice enough to do that. But he flushed it. He didn't want anyone to know that he, he."  
"You don't have to say it."  
"He didn't want anyone to know he raped me. He walked me back to my room and I fell asleep, tried to sneak pass Greg, the guy who did all that stuff to me was killed. Stabbed as many times as my mom stabbed my dad. And let me say, he did a fucking good job for framing me."  
A small smirk appeared on her face as she noticed something, the back round.  
"Gil, where are you."  
"France."  
"No, no that's Vegas, your in Vegas."  
"No I'm not."  
Sara stood up and went to look out back.  
"Sara?"  
Nothing.  
"Sara, where'd you…"  
She cleared her throat as he turned and looked at her.  
"Sitting in the back yard the whole time, smooth move smart ass."  
"Hey, my trick distracted you. I was out front on the phone with you, Nick showed up and distracted you while I snuck back here."  
"Get your ass up off of the ground and give me a hug you douche."  
"Well someone's got a potty mouth since I last saw her," he said standing.  
"Shut up and kiss me. Make me forget everything that happened last month and kiss me."  
And that's what he did, kissed her, moments on end seemed to pass. An hour, or a minute? How long had they been kissing? She didn't care and neither did he, they were in each others arms, safe and sound.

**I hope you liked the ending. I sure did. Leave a review?**


End file.
